Grace and Oderra
by Kristen Verne
Summary: The prequel to Re:Katie Grace. Skids has met a human girl that he thinks is the most wonderful femme in the universe. This is the story of Skids and Katherine Grace, the lovers from different worlds!


**This is the story of the Autobot Skids and my OC, Katherine.**

 **It is the prequel to Re:Katie Grace.**

 **Transformers belongs to Hasbro!**

 **Katie belongs to Starlight837**

 **Katherine belongs to me!**

* * *

 **Grace and Oderra: A Love Across Worlds**

* * *

Katherine sighed, the stupid steer got himself caught in the fence again; this time, on the side near the highway. Starting up her four-wheeler, she drove down to the back pasture and groaned.

The young steer's horns lay tangled in a mess of barbed wire and he pulled against it, bellowing wildly, but only getting himself more stuck.

"How many times is this, Nabal?" The steer bucked and pulled as she came closer. "Hold still, stupid! Let me get you out." He thrashed all the more, not allowing Katherine to come close.

The woman continued to try and calm the animal down, to no avail. From the highway, a blue van with red and white decals on the side, pulled over and a man stepped out. "Need some help?"

"Huh?" the woman looked up and blushed lightly. The young man was handsome, with his wavy red hair; he wore a blue shirt, black pants, red combat boots, black fighter gloves, and dog-tags around his neck. What caught her attention most of all were his bright blue eyes.

"Need some help?" The man asked again.

"What do you think?"

The man came forward, slowly, shushing the animal to calm it. The steer thrashed less and the man stepped forward and began untangling the horns. "There we are…"

"You've got skill," Katherine smiled as she approached and joined him in the endeavor. "Not many people can calm Nabal; even I have trouble sometimes. What's your name?"

"Skipp, Skipp Oderra, and who might you be?"

She smiled, "Name's Katherine Grace; thanks for the help Skipp."

"Does he do this often?" Skipp motioned to the steer, who munched contentedly on grass.

Katherine nodded, "Nabal is his name's sake: foolish." She smiled at her helper, "Thank you again, Skipp. I've gotta get back to my work; those calves won't castrate themselves."

"Ok…" the man chuckled, "have fun then."

"Like that'll happen…" The woman mounted her four-wheeler and drove away.

Skids allowed the woman to get out of sight before letting his holoform climb back into his alt mode. "Slag…" the Autobot vented, "she's gorgeous… and her optics!"

He inwardly smiled as he drove on, taking a groundbridge back to base. He transformed, stretching his limbs. "Oh, that feels good."

"Welcome back, Skids."

The bot looked at the small pink and blue femme before him and the red and white bot nearby. "Hey Cee! What's up Hatchet?" Skids ducked as a wrench came towards him.

"Don't call me that!"

"Chill out, Doc…" He had to dodge another wrench.

"Don't call me that either!"

Skids rolled his optics, "Fine, Ratchet…"

"So," Arcee smirked, "What have you been up to?"

"Exploring, traveling, assisting hot femmes on the side of the road; ya know, the usual."

"Hot femmes…" the two-wheeler shook her helm, "some things never change…"

Another voice cut into their thoughts, "Well, look who's back! How ya been, Skids?" A red bot with horns on his helm, and a bulky green bot approached.

"Sup, Cliff, Bulk." He bumped fists with the two before answering their question. "I've been great; protecting human kind is fun, especially fun at times."

The red mech smirked, "What was her name?"

"Katherine."

"How'd she look?"

Skids offlined his optics and smiled. "Oh, beautiful… blonde hair, country girl rugged yet lovely look, and her optics… oh… I've never seen any like them before."

"What color were they?"

"Colors."

The bots all stared at him, "What?"

"Her optics were two colors," he confirmed, "the right one was blue while the other was green."

"Oh?"

Ratchet rolled his optics, "I will never understand your infatuation with human femmes. There are plenty of single Cybertronian femmes."

"But, there's just something about humans… something different, something kinda exciting." The bot shrugged, "I love their world; there's so much new stuff to see and try."

"Skids," The bots turned to see their leader coming into the room, followed by Bumblebee.

Skids smiled, "Hi, Optimus! Hey, Bee."

 _How ya been pal?_

"He's been trying to get a femme lately."

The scout laughed, _Again? Skids, you've gotta stop!_

"Frag off, bug; I only helped her out a bit."

Ratchet vented, "Do I have to remind you not to use your holoform too much? It's a barely used piece of our biology and I don't want you doing too much with it, lest it break."

"Calm down, Doc, I only untangled some wire." He ducked as another wrench came his way. "Listen here, Ratchet. I'm only here to restock on Energon, recharge here for one night, and then I'll leave."

"Well, that doesn't sound good." All turned as Agent Fowler came inside. "Having some discord among the ranks?"

"Nah…" the blue mech smirked. "I just like living in the world, not cooped up in this place."

"All you want is to find that girl again."

"Shut the frag up!"

The human raised an eyebrow in question. "What girl?"

"Old Skids here, got the attention of a human femme." Cliffjumper chuckled, "He's gonna go back and find her."

Fowler looked to said bot. "And where did you meet this girl?"

"Just outside of Lubbock, Texas." The bot answered, "One of her cows got its horns stuck in the fence. I pulled over and helped her free her animal. That's it… though, she was, as you human mechs say, she was fine!"

Fowler shook his head, "You are something else… remember, you need to keep your disguise. Don't reveal yourself to her."

"Fine, fine, whatever…" The mech waved his servo and left the room.

* * *

Katherine pulled into a small country store, on her four-wheeler. Pushing her hair out of her face she went inside, not noticing that a familiar blue van lay parked nearby.

Skids watched as the familiar woman came out of the store, with three large bags on her shoulders. She stumbled under their weight.

"Uh, oh…" He activated his holoform and went to her. Grabbing two of the bags from her, he grinned. "Mind if I help?"

"Skipp! What are you doing here?"

"Just passing by, again, and saw you needed some assistance, again."

The woman rolled her eyes, smirking, "Are you sure you aren't stalking me?"

"Perish the thought, Miss. Katherine." He approached her four-wheeler. "Are you sure you have room for these things on that small thing?"

She looked to him, "I was going to try…"

"Why don't I help you a bit more," he gestured to his van, "I'll take these two in my van, or all three, if you'd like."

The woman cocked her head. "Why are you offering to do this?" Her eyes narrowed slightly as she moved her shirt to reveal a pistol. "If you try anything, I do know hand-to-hand combat and how to shoot. Don't try me."

"I promise, I just want to help, nothing more."

Her face softened. "Ok…" Going towards the van, she smiled. "Thanks. Just follow me."

* * *

Skids drove behind the four-wheeler down a back road and through a gate. He pulled up in front of a small house and allowed his holoform to exit. "Nice place ya got here."

"Thanks. It's small, out of the way, and just perfect for me."

"Hey," Skipp pointed at the cow in the fenced area nearby, "I know that cow. Hey, stupid."

Nabal looked up before going back to his eating. The woman laughed lightly, "He doesn't care. Now, why don't you help me with these bags that you so graciously brought?"

"Sure…"

The two unloaded the three bags into her barn. "Hey, Skipp. Would you… would you like a tour of my ranch? It's small but it's something, at least."

"That sounds wonderful…" The woman mounted her four-wheeler and allowed Skids' holoform to get on behind her. "So, how much land do you have, Katie?"

"Katie?"

The mech shrugged. "Isn't that a nickname for Katherine, along with Kate?"

"Yes…" her face fell. "No one's called me that except for my Dad."

"Your Dad…"

She stopped the vehicle. "Yes, he… he died when I was seventeen."

"I… I'm sorry, Katherine. I didn't know…" He looked away. "So… how old are you now?" He paused before stopping himself. "I'm sorry… was that too personal?"

She shook her head slowly. "It's ok, Skipp. You didn't know…" she smiled at him, kindly. "And, to answer your other question, I'm twenty-three. What about you?"

"Well…" he thought about what his age would be in human years. He was thousands of years old, compared to a human. "Uh… I'm 26."

She started up the four-wheeler again and began driving. "You can still call me that…"

"Huh?"

"Katie. You can still call me Katie, if you like."

"Really?" Skipp was amazed, "I mean, if it's too uncomfortable for you…"

"Please," she stopped him. "Actually, it's kinda refreshing to hear that name again."

"Ok then… Katie."

Thus began a beautiful friendship….

* * *

Nine months in, Skids still visited Katherine every day. He barely went to base because he spent so much time with her. Soon, more than just friendship blossomed from their relationship.

The day finally came, when Skids would have to tell the woman he loved, the truth:

* * *

"Skipp, I don't know what it is with you and animals. You just seem to be able to handle any of them."

"I don't know either; I just do it." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

The two walked up to Katherine's house, talking and having the time of their lives. "Skipp… have you considered maybe going beyond dating? You know like a more formal, permanent commitment?"

"I have…" His eyes fell downcast.

"Is there something wrong?"

"It's just that…" he stopped. How could he do this; how could he tell her the truth about who and what he was? "If we want to do this, then… then I have to tell you the truth."

"Truth…? What are you talking about?"

Skipp looked over at his alt mode before leading Katherine to the chairs on the porch. "I haven't told this to you before, because I could get in serious trouble just for telling you this, as in trouble with the government."

"Skipp…"

"Agent Fowler's gonna flip…" He scratched the back of his head. "Ok… The truth is, Katie. I'm not human…" He stopped gauging her reaction before he continued. "I'm an autonomous robotic organism from another planet, known as an Autobot."

She stared at him, "Another planet…?"

"Yes, my true home is called Planet Cybertron. A civil war, which I have been a part of for a long time, turned my planet dark and caused us to flee. I came here with my unit to find a new life; we live as robots in disguise, here on earth."

"Stop!" Katherine stood up. "I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but it isn't funny."

"Katherine, I'm serious! Everything I just told you is the truth!"

She narrowed her eyes, "How can you be a robot? You look human, you talk human, you even feel like a human."

"What you see and have been interacting with is my holoform. It's a solidified hologram that allows me to blend in and interact with humans… with you."

She stared at him. "Skipp, this is not funny at all."

"I'm not playing around… Look, I'll… I'll show you." He stood, holding out his hand to the woman. She took it, slowly, not sure what this man was doing. He led her to his vehicle. "Katherine," he turned to her, "I love you more than anyone else in the universe; I truly want to live my life with you, but, to do that, I must be honest. I must show you the truth."

"Skipp."

The holoform stepped back from her before fizzing out and vanishing. Katherine gasped as the car began moving: plates shifting and turning upright. She fell back as Skids transformed into his robot form.

His blue optics filled with sadness as her eyes filled with fear. "Katherine… Katie… it's me, the real me."

"You… you were serious!"

"I told you," he knelt down and held out his giant hand. "This is the real me; my name is Skids."

Katherine looked him up and down his blue, red, and black armor that glimmered in the fading light. His face looked kind; she stared at it, specifically the bright blue optics he had. As she looked into them, she saw the same beautiful blue eyes that never ceased to brighten her day.

"It's… it's still you…" She placed her hand on his servo. "Skip… Skids."

Picking her up, to her shock, Skids cradled the woman to his chassis. "Katie, I love you."

"I love you too, Skids."

* * *

Their bond grew stronger, as did their love. One day, before a Justice of Peace, the two came together.

Skids still helped the Autobots, whenever they called, but he lived on the ranch with his human sparkmate.

Megatron was ruthless, though it seemed he planned on leaving soon, but not before he got what he wanted. He wanted the Allspark; he targeted the one Autobot in charge of hiding and guarding the Allspark: Skids.

The hunt became more dangerous and Skids spent less time with his mate to keep her safe. One of the days they met up, Katherine had breaking news:

* * *

Skids' holoform opened the door to their house, "Katie! I'm home!"

"Skids!" The woman ran into his arms and kissed him. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "I'm so glad you're home."

"I'm glad to be home." He returned the kiss. "I've been so worried about you. Have any Decepticons come near you, any at all?" She shook her head; Skids vented in relief. "That's good… I'm sorry that it's like this. I never meant to put you in danger."

"I know dear, you warned me before. I knew exactly what I was getting into when we bonded." She grinned as she reached out to him through their bond. _'I knew… and I bonded with you anyways.'_

' _I just, I don't want to come back here and find the house destroyed and you…'_

' _Skids! That's never gonna happen. I'll be just fine, and besides, I have a Con shelter built in the basement should they attack.'_

' _I know Katie, but I just worry…'_ he stopped, sensing something through the bond. His eyes looked at her; his sparkmate slightly trembled in his grasp and something pulled at her mind as if she wanted to say it but didn't know how. _'Katherine, what's wrong?'_

The woman wrapped her arms around him, still trembling. "I know you don't want to worry but you need to know."

"Know what?"

"Skids," her face brightened excitedly, "I don't know what term your kind use for this but, oh Skids, I'm pregnant!"

The Autobot stopped; he knew what 'pregnant' meant. "What? Are you… serious?"

"Yes!" She placed his hand on her belly. "You've been away for so long and our bond's been blocked so I couldn't tell you. Feel her kick?"

He smiled as he felt the little jostling. "I feel it… wait! You said 'her'? It's a femme?"

"Yes it is!"

Skids hugged her, "has it been that long since I was here last? You're five months in and I haven't known… what kind of a Sire, or sparkmate am I?"

"Skids!" Katherine pulled away. "It hasn't been that long! She's half Cybertronian, and your kind mature faster than humans. She's growing quicker than normal; it's only been two months."

The mech thought for a moment. "Cybertronians only take three stellar cycles before they're born. Going by that, we only have a month until she's born, if she comes at that rate."

"Then we best get ready…" the woman kissed him again.

* * *

The two bustled about, the third month coming and going, leading into the forth one.

The two laid low, staying out of public eye and Decepticon scanners.

The second week of the fourth month, the unthinkable happened:

* * *

Katherine groaned as pain racked her abdomen. "Skids, I don't think it'll be too much longer."

"It'll be just fine, my dear Katie." He took her hand in his, holding his sparkmate close. His hand rested on the woman's swollen abdomen, feeling the small kicks of his unborn child.

They both jumped as an alarm blared. "Skids, is that…?"

"The proximity alarm!" He ran over, checking a computer screen; his holoform's face turned white. "No… how did they… Katherine! Get into the shelter, now!"

"What…?"

"The Decepticons found us! You must hide! I'll join you in a moment!" He deactivated his holoform and his alt mode transformed, standing up. The bot ran over to the barn and pulled it up, revealing a secret passageway. He ducked inside, going swiftly down the metal hall, closing off the tunnel behind him.

He entered the main bunker, which was big enough for his robot form to stand up in, before closing off the last door. "That should keep them occupied until I can call for a bridge… Katherine?"

"Skids…" her face contorted in pain. "I… I think the baby's coming…"

"Oh, Primus! Not now!" He picked her up and laid her on a metal berth before activating his holoform. "Ok… let's do this. Katherine," he stood, ready to help with the birth, "I'm gonna need you to push."

The woman closed her eyes and pushed; her screams echoed through the bunker until another cry came alongside hers.

Skids smiled, "That was probably more painful than normal."

"Oh, shut up…"

"No, I'm serious," he held up his newborn daughter, "she came out in her robotic Cybertronian form."

Katherine sat up slowly, gasping as she beheld the tiny Cybertronian femme. Her pale yellow armor shimmered with its silver and white accents; a four-pointed silver star adorned her forehelm. "She's beautiful… what should her name be?"

"We should give her and earth one and a Cybertronian one… Silver Star. That's her name." He patted her helm, softly before looking to his wife's face. "Get some rest, Katherine. I'll watch over her and make sure the Cons don't get in here."

She nodded and laid back to sleep.

Skids smiled down at his sparkling, his processer whirring about, worried for her and Katherine. The little one began to cry a little. "There, there, it's going to be all right, little one. I can give you something to protect you." He set her down. Walking over to a crate, he opened it, a deep blue glow filling the room.

He picked up the glowing object with one servo and then his child with the other. "This power will help you hide from the Deceptions and it will protect you." The glow left the object in his other servo and went into the sparkling, causing her to glow.

"Look at you," he grinned widely as the glow around her faded. She now looked human; her blonde hair lay in tufts atop her head as she opened her eyes to reveal the same blue as her mother's one blue eye. "You're beautiful, Silver Star… never forget, that's your name."

The bunker shook, jolting Katherine into wakefulness. "What's going on?"

"The Decepticons are breaking through!" He scooped her into his servo. "Take Silver Star! There's a human emergency exit; I'll hold them off and follow when I can."

"I won't leave you, Skids!"

"Go!" He held out their daughter, "If you don't, the Decepticons will kill you and Silver Star as well. Go… for her sake."

Katherine took the baby in her arms, a little surprised by her now human appearance. "O… Ok…" She ran into the small exit and closed the door behind her, partially. She watched as her sparkmate stood his ground.

The door caved in with a loud bang. The woman held the child to her chest in fear, hoping that she would remain quiet. The child lay fast asleep amid the chaos.

A large, threatening, silver mech strode in; Katherine knew, this was none other than Megatron himself.

"So, this is where you've been hiding?" The warlord's gravelly voice sent a shudder down the human's spine. "You're very smart to have evaded us for so long, but it ends now! Hand over the Allspark and I'll spare your life, as well as the life of that miserable human you call your mate."

Skids' optics widened; Megatron knew about Katherine! "The Allspark is safe and out of your reach! You'll never find it!"

"Then I'll beat the information out of you!" The Decepticon drew out his sword and charged the mech. Skids blasted him with his ion cannons, however, the blasts seemed to bounce off his frame. The blade rammed through the Autobot's chassis and into his spark. "Though, I know you'll never talk."

"No…" Katherine gasped, tears forming in her eyes. She clutched her child closely as she turned away and ran.

"Katherine… Silver Star… forgive me…" His optics dimmed as his spark went out…

The human ran with her child as the Decepticon warlord's laughter rang down the hall way. "Don't think you can run forever, human. Your fate will be the same as his!" She found the exit, which opened up into an abandoned warehouse in Lubbock. Once out of the tunnel, her legs gave way.

The one she loved… was gone; her arms clung to her baby, the only thing left of him. She looked down at the child, the little eyes opening to reveal blue eyes, just like… just like Skids'. "Katie…" she stroked the girl's hair, "My darling little Katie… my Silver Star. Take the name that no one will ever call me again."

"I must save you, even if I don't save myself." The woman stood shakily. The town had an orphanage, and it wasn't far.

One step at a time, she moved through the darkened streets, for it was now night. Every sound, every car that passed, caused her to pause and hide. It took her so long, but she made it. Laying the baby before the door, she sat there, caressing her daughter's cheek before pulling out a toy from the bag around her shoulder.

Katherine laid the stuffed cat by her sleeping child before writing a note on a piece of paper. ' _Find her a home. Her name is Katie…'_ She paused; Katherine meant to write Oderra but, that was Skids' human last name, the Decepticons might know of it. She sighed before writing again. _'Her name is Katie Grace.'_

She placed the note on the girl before standing up and knocking on the door. Katherine slowly backed down the stairs.

A car pulled up behind her: a sinister, black and purple car. A voice came from it as an ion cannon came up from its hood. "Lights out, human…"

"Goodbye… UH!" Katherine jolted as the ion blast hit her back; she collapsed, sliding down the stairs a bit.

In her dimming vision, she saw the orphanage door open and a woman poked her head out. "Oh my!" The lady picked up the baby before crying. "Janice, quick! Call an ambulance!"

"Katie… Silver Star… I… love…you…"

 **Please review!**


End file.
